nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Recipes of the forge
Revisions 2013.2.26 Eliminated "under construction" banner (most all wiki could be considered under eternal construction, by definition) and this article is organized enough to relate useful information "as is". Eliminated reference to the Original_campaign since the category link addresses that near the bottom. It could be reinserted in the initial description, if deemed needed. Eliminated the convo-specific references since there are actually two different ones to contend with, neither of which add any value to the topic itself. Reorganized the notes to separate out the custom content aspects from player-related remarks. Clearly identified the location in the custom palette. --Iconclast (talk) 22:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC) * The "under construction" banner is supposed to let other editors know that an article is being actively worked on by someone (so theoretically the others don't create edit conflicts by making their own edits). I should have removed it when I edited the article in August 2011 (after weeks of inactivity). --The Krit (talk) 16:48, March 17, 2013 (UTC) * Oh, and I restored the reference to the original campaign just because it provides a nice context for the introductory paragraph. It may help people who start reading the article before checking the category list. --The Krit (talk) 00:18, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Item list Since the magic weapons and armor are all available in stores, is it useful to list where they drop? Especially since they can be random drops (I think)? I know the locations of the reagents is a hot topic, but I thought people were able to find the weapons and armor easily enough. --The Krit (talk) 06:09, November 15, 2014 (UTC) *I agree. It seems like all of those items are available in Twenty in a Quiver or other stores (including Eltoora's, though not everyone gets access to that). I will modify the table to list only the "special" ingredients. - MrZork (talk) 20:09, November 15, 2014 (UTC) *I disagree (but of course I compiled all of the information); it was useful to list where the weapons are, for Chapter 1 at least. My reasoning was that the +1 items in the stores cost too much money for the PC there and that it's far better to just find the items. They do not appear in random high loot until the PC reaches level 6 and even then finding the right item is extremely unlikely. While I'm not a mind-reader, I expect the developers placed the items in ch1 by hand with the forge recipes in mind. I guess anyone curious could see the full list in the page history (Page version 65243) but it's a roundabout way of presentation. --Tristan Z (talk) 14:11, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :*Citing the exact location(s) of the required ingredients and magical items is spoiler information rather than game information leading to a greater understanding of the content. Resourceful adventuring will always result in uncovering all the ingredients seeded by the designers which, I believe, is precisely what they intended in the first place (i.e. to "leave no stone unturned"). ::I do not interpret the purpose of any game wiki to be furnishing information that adversely impacts the spirit of the intended design (i.e. adventuring into the unknown of NWN). There are plenty of walk-through/cheat resources available on the Web that furnish such information should it become an issue for a new or impatient player. ::The plague campaign, in particular, is very lucrative when it comes to accumulating loot and gold, so affording the ability to find or purchase the necessaries of forging is merely a minor resource-management issue... or should be. IMO one feature that the OC learning campaign introduces to game mechanics is the benefit of investing in the Appraise skill to increase merchandising prowess for all classes, a skill that gradually becomes a non sequitur after the introductory chapter is completed. TK's grasp of the issue seems on target to me though I believe the appearance of all recipe ingredients are as placed items either in containers, as quest/convo/corpse_loot rewards or vended. Only the Ch. 1 module furnishes access to all recipe ingredients.--Iconclast (talk) 17:40, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :* You theorized that items were placed with the forge recipes in mind. That is plausible, but weak. Looking at your listing, only half of the items were placed. If the motivation was the forge, why were half of the items neglected? I find it more likely that the +1 items were placed to guarantee that +1 items would drop at some point. There just happened to be overlap with the forge recipes. I'm sorry, but the rest of your case fares even worse in my eyes. The chapter 1 module is designed to get PCs up to level 7 or 8, so why is getting to level 6 a problem? As for the items being too expensive, I will flat out contradict that. I just checked a save from my first run through the campaign. By the time I finished chapter 1, I had enough money to buy ten +1 weapons. Those items are definitely affordable. Not early in the chapter, of course, but they are affordable before the forge becomes unavailable. --The Krit (talk) 03:13, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :* To add to what was said, a lack of reagents is not just a concern in the first chapter module, but in later modules as well. All of the admantine, 2/3 of the diamonds, 1/2 of the holy water, and 1/2 of the ironwood are all found in the chapter one module. If you try to splurge and get as many upgrades as possible at the chapter one forge, you will have less opportunity at upgrading a variety of weapons/armor in chapter 3. WhiZard (talk) 16:49, December 3, 2014 (UTC)